At the Cullen's
by jellycakes
Summary: Short take on Edward and Bella's first time sex and Bella becoming a vampire. Contains yummy lemons. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The drive to Edward's house seemed to feel longer than usual, even with the Volvo racing at top speed. I couldn't help but wonder if that was due to my rising anticipation. " We're going to be alone tonight" He had announced on my arrival in the car. "Alone" and "Tonight" weren't words I usually heard in the same sentence from Edward and naturally it sent my thoughts into motion. Assuming we were finally going to have sex would have been nonsensical. You couldn't blame me for being slightly expectant though. We were never at his alone and certainly not at night; we had no reason to be. He had told me the rest of the Cullen's had decided on a last minute hunting trip. I was curious as to if they had actually "decided"or if Edward had had a part in it. Why couldn't I just turn my brain off. I was more than likely building myself up for nothing and I should have been used to that by now. Only last week his hand had wandered south, gliding over me but not entering, just a taster of what I hoped would be happening tonight. " You're quiet" Edward stated, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking" Bursting more like.

"What about?" He looked at me this time, eyes inquisitive. I didn't want to tell him. I felt bad wanting him so much. It was unfair of me, I knew this.

"Nothing in particular" I lied.

"Liar" he chuckled. I now and then had to remind myself he definitely could not read my thoughts and it was just me being terrible at lying. "Keep your secrets for now. Ill make you tell me later" My stomach flipped. Stop it! That doesn't mean anything!

We were at the house now, the lights off. I could make out Edward walking around the car, his skin seemed to glow up against the dark of the night. Opening the door, he reached his hand out to mine. Lifting me so I was cradled in his arms we made our way to the door. I had to ask now. The not knowing was killing me. "So why are we at yours tonight Edward?" I asked in the most inconspicuous tone I could muster.

"I thought it would be a nice change of scenery" he smiled. His lips were hiding something.

"Oh, change of scenery, I see. No agenda then?"

"Agenda? What kind of agenda did you have in mind Bella?" he questioned, still smiling at me.

"I don't know" More lies. "Just thought you might have had one" Standing in front of me, hands curled around my waist, Edward lowered his face so it was touching mine. His lips next to my ear.

"Would you like me to have one?" Before I got a chance to responded he had picked me up again, holding me close to him. "Well?" he whispered, cold air, brushing my neck.

"We could go upstairs and find out" I managed, struggling with my bodies urge to try and seduce him right here.

"Hmm" He sighed "That sounds tempting" He had began walking before his sentence was finished, more tempted than I speculated.

On entering his room Edward placed me down in front of him. His hands holding my back. "Go to the bed" His voice was dominating. I liked it. Realising his grip he watched me back slowly away from him toward the four poster bed. I held my hands out behind me, not wanting to trip and ruin the intense moment. When I turned to climb on he was already there in front of me. Even if I was used to his movements It still alarmed me, making me jump backwards. He reached out, pulling me to him "Sorry my love, I didn't mean to make you fret. I only want to be near you"

"How near?" I said jokingly. I did want to know however.

"Very near" he said simply. Edwards cool marble lips covered mine, his tongue tracing my bottom lip. His hands on my waist began to tighten as our kiss grew deeper. This was really happening. I allowed my hands to fall on his chest, caressing my fingers through the gaps between the buttons on his shirt. His icy skin should have made me recoil, it was far from being human but instead it made me want him more. I had become accustom to his frozen frame and I really needed it now. The pulsing I felt between my legs was radiating, I wanted to satisfy it.

Edward pushed me down slowly onto the bed, climbing on top. I tugged at his trousers, wanting them off but he had other ideas. Clasping my arms in his hands he placed them above my head, not permitting me to any more use of them. Travelling from my lips he ventured to my neck and collarbone, sucking at both tenderly. "Its a shame this t-shirt is in my way" he cooed, glancing at me with his crooked smile. "I think it should come off" He realised my arms now but I didn't move them, I refused to delay. Pressing his lips into my stomach his nose pushed my t-shirt up as he came back to my neck again. Raising my arms and shoulders Edward removed it in one quick movement.

"What about your shirt?" I whispered. Smiling and rolling his eyes he began to unbutton.

"Better?" he asked, his chest bare.

"Much" His movement suggested he was planning on having me beneath him again but I had different desires. Rolling out of his way I grabbed at his arms, suggesting he should lie on his back. Doing so, I mounted his waist kissing him passionately. Edwards hands manoeuvred gently up my back, his fingertips hovering at my shoulders as if waiting on me to let him know what I wanted next. Without leaving his lips I placed his hands on my bra. I hadn't felt the coldness there before and I made my nipples hard. Edwards lips trembled as he felt them through the material. I felt more on fire than I did ice. Craving his touch to scold me more I unbuckled my bra strap. Edward shimmied it down my arms and threw it across the room. His hands caressed tenderly and I felt my breathing become rushed at how amazing it felt. Pressing his chest into mine he flipped me over grinding into my groin. The pulsing was going to drive me insane, I wanted him inside me so badly.

Our kissing was desperate now, I felt annoyed I had to breathe. It was becoming hard with all I was feeling. An inconvenience. Edward held himself up with one hand as his other felt for my trousers button. Unzipping they were off in a flash. I didn't need to ask if his were coming off too, they already were. Lying on top of me again I could feel his hard phallus through his underwear. I directed my hips and pushed into it. Edward groaned and kissed me harder. " I want you so much Bella" he whispered between kisses.

" I want you too!" I said with emphasis. "Right now Edward" As soon as the words were out my mouth my underwear was removed. I opened my mouth slightly, awaiting his return but his head was detouring to my thighs. Blowing chilled air his mouth met my opening. Sucking gingerly, his tongue fondled over all in its path. I had never felt anything so incredible. In and out it glided, more firmly now. I couldn't wait any longer. Sitting up I pulled Edward towards me, my hands fumbling with his boxers.

"Someone's hasty" he teased. I paid no attention, the ache was astounding. He was bare now too. I lay back down, taking in every inch of his naked form. Beautiful. Lowering himself, Edward met me, pushing inside me slowly.

He did feel cold but it wasn't a bad feeling; far from it. It enabled me to feel exactly where he was. I could feel every inch of him throbbing through me. His thrusts slow and deep had my breathing louder than I heard it before. I threw my arms around his neck, grabbing at his hair. Even if this was the closest I could get I wanted to be closer. Edward hands seized my thighs, pulling himself deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

And I fell into a wintry stupor.

My hands, that had been gripping the mattress, awaiting the pain that did not come, seemed to take on a life of their own. I couldn't remember willing myself to move, but I found them realising their hold and clasping onto Edward's sides.

His skin prickled under my touch, allowing me to regain control and hold him tighter. Kissing me again now, Edward's lips echoed his movements; slow and very controlled. I knew his thoughts would be racing, trying to convince himself that this was okay; that he wasn't a monster and some part of me, a complete idiotic part of me, wished he could be the monster he thought he was. To let his safe control fall away, to use all his strength and make love to me without worrying I might perish in the process.

But I knew that it was this uncertainty, this unthinkable act that made our being together all the better.

I liked that it was dangerous.

While not letting go of this devious thought, I raised my hips and pushed down; anchoring myself closer and allowing the cold to spill further through me. "Bella" Edward murmured, lifting my body slowly.

I kept my lips locked on his as he positioned me; we were sitting up, my legs fastened around his waist. He was deeper inside now and his hands held me in place while I rocked back and forth, feeling him throbbing through me.

I felt ignited, my whole body trembled with every movement. Even his hands, chilled on my back had me in a frenzied state. I'd had my eyes clasped shut but opened them now to find Edward watching me, an expression on his face that I didn't recognise or believe I had seen before.

"What is it?" I whispered, without reducing my movements. He didn't answer, only continued to stare. His eyes darted to my neck, then back to mine quickly, but not too quickly for me not to notice. The sudden surge of fear I felt then only added to my euphoric trance. I was over flowing, brimming the top of my chalice and I couldn't help the moan that charged my throat and burned through my lips.

As soon as the sound escaped Edward's hands were at my throat. With purposeful movements he turned my head slowly and allowed himself one gentle stroke of my cheek.

"Forever" he said, breathing cool air down my neck. Edward's lips hovered, then paused for a second and I realised I could no longer feel his breath.

Breaking our fixed posture, he manoeuvred me so his chest was pressed hard into my back. I braced myself, grabbing hold of the mattress once again. Taking hold of my shoulders, Edward placed his mouth on my neck.

The few silent seconds that past felt like an eternity and when he drew his final breath I knew this was the beginning of my immortality.

The surge of pain soured through every vein; I literally felt the life being drawn out. Edward's hands clasped down on my arms as they started to shake uncontrollably. I couldn't bring myself to scream, I knew this wasn't the worst, that was still to come. My pulse pounded in my ears and I could hear the thudding of my heart until it slowed and came to a stop.

I knew Edward and stopped and pulled me into his arms, keeping a tight hold like he thought I might break, but my attention was forced else where. From my chest, my core, the excruciating venom pounded out. Filtering through my arteries and leaving them scorched, it kept travelling.

Further and deeper it took over, until my whole body felt ablaze. Even if I had wanted to scream, I couldn't, nor could I open my eyes. I could do nothing but endure and search for something to hold on to; anything to keep me from falling into the blackness that seemed so inviting now.

I don't know how had long past but I became aware of my fingertips, they felt free of the fire and almost chilled by the air surrounding them. I flexed each one slightly and forced my concentration to stay there, to try and block out everything else. I followed the numbness as it travelled and welcomed it more than anything I had before. My legs were mine again and I willed myself to stretch them, again as a distraction.

My chest was the last to be freed, and even after the fire was put out I didn't open my eyes.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, and I realised his face was right next to mine, warm and soft. "It's okay now love, it's over. Open your eyes" Opening slowly, I gasped. It was like I had been living with scratched contact lenses in; everything was very bright and overly detailed. I snapped my eyes shut again and threw my face further into Edward's chest, knocking him backwards slightly. He laughed and stroked my hair.

"I guess we both have a lot of things to get used to." I couldn't answer him yet, I was still trying to be brave enough to dare another look. With my eyes still firmly shut I sat up, I was surprised at the fluidity in my movement; it had taken no effort at all.

Opening again, I stared in awe at the beautiful man in front of me. My old eyes had done him no justice. "Edward.." I began to say before stopping; even my voice sounded different.

"Yes?" He said, beckoning me with curious eyes.

"You, you look so different. Everything looks so amazingly beautiful!" He laughed again and took my hands in his.

"Yes, you do look that way but you always have."


	3. Chapter 3

What did I look like? That question seemed the most important of all; did I even look like me any more? "I'd like to see"  
"How you look? Beautiful, like I said" Edward answered smiling, smoothing my hair down my back. I wanted to believe him but I needed to see for myself.

Before I even finished thinking of standing up, I found I already was and I wasn't falling back down. "Woah..that was weird" I grinned, pleased that my clumsy trait appeared to have vanished. Looking around Edward's room I noticed a small compact mirror, probably belonging to Alice, sitting on the bookshelf. Wandering across, I reached out to take it but stopped on seeing my own hand. I should have been used to it; I saw Edward's skin every day but actually owning that skin too, was a whole different matter. Taking the mirror, I opened it quickly and held it up to my face.

Golden eyes stared back, exquisite and bright. It took me a few minutes to peal my gaze else where; I simply couldn't believe they belonged to me. Moving to my nose and mouth I thought they looked much the same, only smoother and perfected, like someone had taken an eraser to any imperfections. The colour of my skin had changed dramatically. There was no range of tones and my cheeks no longer held a rose covering.

I was Beautiful.

Putting the mirror down again, I was met by a feeling I'd never experienced before. It was thudding and dominant, crying out to be listened to. "I feel odd Edward, I don't know how else to describe it" I said, turning to face him. He was still on the bed, watching me curiously. A small smile pulled up the left side of his mouth.

"I believe you are thirsty, Bella" he said, coming over to me. " I think, perhaps, we should put some clothes on first."

"Oh..Yeah..right" I'd forgotten we were naked and my eyes fell to take in Edward. If this thirst feeling hadn't been trying to pound its way out, I definitely would have suggested we go back to bed, and to think, I thought he had looked amazing with my human eyes..

Shoving on his trousers, Edward handed me my clothes. I pulled them on quickly, beginning to feel agitated with the thirst. Edward took my hand and I followed him out the room. Stepping out into the night air, I was surprised that I didn't feel the cold. I didn't feel any different to how I had in the house. One of the many perks, I thought, smiling. "Where to?" I asked, enthusiastically.

"I think, for your first time, a delectable deer would do nicely." he answered, staring off into the forest surrounding his home. "Come"

Within seconds, Edward was at the far end of the grass in front of his families home. " Bella, Come." he repeated, his voice perfectly clear, as if he was still by my side. I noticed that even though I was aware it was dark, my sight didn't dim. Everything was crystal clear, only grayer. I looked around, wondering how running at unbelievable speeds worked; whether I needed to concentrate and will it to happen, or if it was just second nature. Deciding the best way to find out was to actually try, I began to move.

It was like everything had slowed down but sped up at the same time. I could feel the air grabbing hold, annoyed I was defying nature. It whipped my hair out behind me, leaving my face free to take in all I wanted to. I knew, from experience with Edward, that I would appear as a blur to any by stander, but my surroundings were utterly clear. Even with my speed, I could make out all in my path. The forest where Edward stood looked as if it was racing towards me, fast and chaotic. It seemed silly to think, but I was suddenly worried about how I was going to stop. Running was easy and my legs didn't feel their usual strain. How long could I keep going for?

Reaching Edward I came to a halt. Feeling slightly embarrassed that id thought it would work otherwise, I was pleased my cheeks could no longer give me away. Edward took my hand again and gave it a small squeeze.

"You're a natural" he said, looking at me with such adoration in his golden eyes. For once I felt worthy of him. We were equal at last. "Do you smell that?" he whispered, his stare turning back to the forest. I took a deep breath, letting the air fill my lungs. Hundreds of scents whirled inside me; some I had never smelt before. All delicious.

"I can smell everything!" I laughed, taking another breath. My throat stung at the one scent that had filtered through the rest. Once I got a small whiff of it, it was all I could smell. The air around me suddenly felt thick and I found myself searching for the source. Nothing else mattered in that moment, only the ache of needing to satisfy this pain. My eyes darted left and right, looking but not finding. Feeling overwhelmingly frustrated I tried to stare harder. Pushing and pushing, I found that I could see far further than I had before. Along with my sight my ears centered in too, listening for any sound that might give away my prey.

In the distance, I wasn't sure how far, I heard the snapping of branches. It was only faint, but enough to jolt me forward. Darting through the trees was effortless. Avoiding crashing into them was now a reflex, no forethought involved. Flashing shades jade and myrtle, passed by in my peripheral vision, indicating that I was definitely traveling faster than before; the scent was pulling me in like a magnet. It was getting stronger now, nearer.

Up ahead I could see a large opening, an area where trees had not grown. Stopping at the edge of it, I slouched down into a crouch. There, enjoying a meal of its own, was my deer.

I jumped forward, farther than I meant and landed a meter or so away. The deer turned to run but hesitated on seeing Edward appear; he was blocking its escape. Turning again, it tried for another route. My instincts were quicker, more developed and I was hovering in front before it got the chance to evade me. I could hear its heart, see its neck pulsing rapidly with despair. Edward had moved closer, crouching behind the deer now, a low growl vibrating through his lips. Reaching my hands out, I took one final jump and crashed down on its back. The deer struggled aimlessly, its legs kicking it all directions. The fear I could smell radiating from it was maddening; how much I craved its blood now.

Grasping at the deers neck, I bit down. Warm liquid billowed down my throat, and rushed to satisfy my body. I drew the blood out until my insides felt bloated and full. No food could ever be as fulfilling. When the deer finally ran dry, I freed my grasp and let it fall limp to the ground.


End file.
